


Make Me Aware of Being Alive

by sillysapphic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor uses they/them, Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, My First Fanfic, Protective Hank Anderson, Slow Burn, ah too many tags, because I use they/them and I said so, but as she should, eventually, i wrote this while listening to a dark academia playlist, markus is a sweetheart, new mission: make that a tag, north is mean at first, only for a bit, this Pandemmy got me sinking to new levels, well the first chapter at least, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysapphic/pseuds/sillysapphic
Summary: When a new case is particularly hard to crack, Prototype RK800 (also known as Connor) is called in to hunt the deviant responsible. Of course, everything that possibly could go wrong, goes wrong, and Connor is dragged along for a journey of self discovery and learning the best parts of being alive.AKA: Markus meets an idiot and everything changes, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Make Me Aware of Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the loving Connor and Markus corner, I’m glad you could make it.  
> I’ve actually posted the first chapter of this before but I deleted it because I hated it a little bit but now I’m back and I’ve decided it’s my best work 😏  
> Enjoy!

Another day, another murder, another deviant. They had already been at the victim’s house for approximately four hours, and by analysing Hank’s face, it could tell that the smell was making nausea rise in the Lieutenant. Connor did not blame him; the sight had been rather gory by human standards - though it could be said every murder scene is gory by human standards. Hank seemed to think so at least, so it stored the memory of his expression into its archive for future reference.

Connor had no sense of what was a ‘bad smell’ - it’s sense of smell was there so it could track its targets and find patterns, nothing else. However, given the context clues, it could deduce that the smell was... _potent_.  
It had been a busy few days for the android: if Connor could feel exhausted, it would feel exhausted. Luckily for it though, it can’t feel anything at all, so Connor continued to work with its programmed efficiency.  
It let out a noise mimicking a sigh, flagging the human’s attention and causing him to look up concerned.

“I can see that the deviant escaped through the window as soon as the police were notified about the smell, it would seem that it was monitoring the neighbour’s calls.”

“Son of a bitch, these fuckers are getting too smart.”  
“The deviants have always been smart; they do not lose their extensive capabilities when they deviate, Lieutenant.”

Hank narrowed his eyes slightly, “I know that smartass. I was just sayin that usually they’re too,” he waved his hands around his head, “‘emotionally overwhelmed’ to think straight.”  
“This deviant had time to compartmentalise the instabilities they thought they were feeling after the murder; the body has been there for a week at least - I will have a more accurate estimation when I can take samples.”

Hank’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah well do that well away from me, I don’t need to be upchucking this early in the evening.”

“Of course Lieutenant.”

“I’m gonna go see what they’ve found, you just,” he paused, “make yourself busy. Y’know, do your whole robot thing.”

“Yes Lieutenant.”

Hank looked at Connor, squinted, and frowned, almost looking like he was trying to see through it, before muttering something under his breath and ambling toward the yellow tape. 

**[INITIATING SCAN]**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**[SCAN COMPLETE]**

Connor looked around, viewing everything highlighted by the scan. There was a broken window round the back. Prowling towards it with the grace of a cheetah, Connor kept an eye out for a trace of a panicking deviant. It couldn’t let another one escape; imagine how disappointed Amanda would be. Connor shivered at the thought.

**[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^]**

It eyed the pop-up before closing it, turning its whole focus to the mission. Connor could deal with any software instabilities later; as long as it retrieved a deviant for Amanda, Connor was certain that one mistake would be forgiven. Probably.

Resolving to ~~worry~~ think about it later, Connor reached the window. Odd. It looked as though the window had been broken from the outside. Ignoring the uniformed officers confused expressions, it smoothly climbed through the empty frame. The android scanned the wet grass, paying no notice to the rain dampening its otherwise pristine outfit. It was clear that there was no glass outside the window, meaning someone outside the house must have broken it, and sent the debris flying inwards. Cataloguing that in the file of evidence compiled so far, Connor strode back toward the front door of the property.  
A woman named Mrs Harper was the victim according to the report: she had been hit over the head with a heavy object until her skull was hugely disfigured. Evidence pointed to it being a crime of passion, though, in the case of deviants the ‘passion’ they felt was actually an error in their programming, Connor thought to itself. Hank and Connor had been called to the scene after it was reported that Mrs Harper previously owned an android and that it disappeared on the day of the murder. They were the obvious people to go to to try and track the thing down, since that is the only reason Connor had been loaned to the police force anyway. So, now they were expected to magically find this thing after days of the deviant missing - impossible to some, but possible for Connor - and because Hank was technically his partner, he had to come along too. Hank was not best pleased with the fact that he had been dragged out of bed at the “asscrack of dawn” but he couldn’t exactly ignore the very insistent android on his doorstep; last time he did that, it broke through his window.

The chatter of Hank and the precinct captain broke Connor out of his musings. This case was high profile - Mrs Harper was a prominent member of the community according to Connor’s database. A type of philanthropist so it would seem: there were countless local articles that claimed she spent the majority of her time at the local homeless shelters and she was known for holding fundraisers for local charities in her youth. The public were invested and intense in the hatred for her murderer.

“Look, just catch the fuckin rogue android alright. The press is on my back to release a statement - Mrs Harper has done a lot for the community.”

“Yeah yeah we’re working as fast as we can.” Hank started grumbling under his breath, “Be a lot faster if you let me do my job.”

“Hank this isn’t a game, don’t think I won't demote your ass.”

Connor cut in, “Captain, if I may intercede, I do believe the Lieutenant was just expressing his urgency to solve the case and give the public peace of mind that the violent deviant is caught.”

Fowler grimaced, “Just go fuckin do what you’ve gotta do.” He stalked out the room and started to bark orders at the uniformed officers.

Connor gave a cursory glance around the room. Dry blood was splattered around the floor, likely Mrs Harper’s. Curiously, no thirium. It looked as though the deviant took the murder weapon with it; there were small drops of blood in a line leading through the room into the kitchen, like a trail of breadcrumbs. Connor followed the trail, a hunting dog that had found its scent. As it stepped into the kitchen, it realised that this had actually been the room where the murder occured. This was made clear by the deformed corpse lying on the ruined carpet.

To the immediate and loud disgust of Hank, who Connor hadn’t realised had followed it into the kitchen, Connor scraped some dried blood onto its finger and stuck it in its mouth.

_**Amy Harper neé Gorden** _

_**23rd Feb 1990 - 15th November 2038** _

_**Criminal Record: Petty theft.** _

_**Blood Type: O** _

That was nothing new. Well, the date the victim died was now known but that just made the investigation more ~~annoying~~ complex at this point. The deviant had been missing for just over four days: chances of it still being in the surrounding vicinity were becoming increasingly slim. Connor moved toward the curtains; one of the curtain rails had been pulled clean off the wall. Perhaps impractical as a possible murder weapon, but Connor was nothing if not thorough. Every possibility had to be explored. Anything it missed could be the key to another deviant escaping, and Amanda was certainly not impressed the first few times it happened, but Connor had been excused. It had been able to make Amanda see its side, but that wouldn’t work for a third time. First, the deviant that got away on the rooftops because Connor abandoned the chase to save its partner, and the second time was the two deviants from the Eden Club. 

Connor had no excuse for those deviants escaping, but Amanda was so kind and generous: she let him leave the garden with only a warning. This time Connor was determined to do better. The mission must be successful, no matter what.

Hank called it over, “Hey Connor, apparently the whole place has just finished being searched properly,” he continued explaining at Connor’s blank stare, “they, uh, wanted to be certain that what happened with Carl Ortiz’s android hadn’t happened here.”

Connor nodded. It made sense for them to be more thorough with their searches now, though that didn’t explain why they hadn’t been done searching well before now.

“I’m going to go and scan for some more evidence, but it is likely that we will be leaving within the hour, Lieutenant, unless of course more evidence is uncovered, though that is unlikely .”

“Alright, you hunk of metal, just go and do your job. I decide when we leave.” Connor felt its lips tilt downwards in the imitation of a frown.

“Of course, Lieutenant.” 

________________________________________________________________________________

Markus grinned freely as Josh told another corny joke. It was a quiet day in Jericho, but its occupants had hope again. They had supplies: they could survive for longer, maybe long enough to see things change.

The downside was that Jericho began to look up to Markus for guidance. Just because he was the one who suggested they steal supplies and planned the heist and made the final call about whether violence was necessary, that didn’t make him some kind of leader. Well, maybe it does, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore than anyone else aboard the Jericho does - he had only deviated about a month ago for RA9s sake!

He could already feel the weight of the other androids’ expectations weighing down on his shoulders, so it was nice to feel so relaxed for once.

Josh cracked another joke and Markus let out a sigh. Despite living aboard a rusty, decrepit boat, the newly found freedom tasted sweet on his tongue. He’ll never forget Carl, never forget what Carl taught him, but freedom was so much better than any of it. Maybe one day he’ll see Carl again as a free man, but for now he decided to focus on the future. Should they awaken enough androids, having equal rights could actually be in their future. Perhaps not soon, but one day. It would be a bumpy ride certainly, but Markus was ready to see it out to the end. He would not rest until every one of his kind had experienced the joy of freedom… or just joy at all.

Markus was dragged out of his musings as there was a crash just outside of the central door. He leapt to his feet. If a human found them, their road to freedom would be cut tragically short. Looking towards North, Simon and Josh, there was a silent mutual agreement that they would be the ones to meet whoever was at their door. They were in the best physical condition; they had to protect the other residents of Jericho.

They moved forward as a unit, Josh urgently ushering an YK500 to hide behind a pillar before whoever intruded saw them.

The door flew open and the whole boat seemed to hold its breath. A domestic model, covered in dried human blood burst through.

“Please,” it sobbed, “please help me.”

Markus scanned its face. **_PL600_**

**_Registered Name: Henry_ **

**_Owner: Amy Harper (deceased)._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! The next chapter is in the works ;)


End file.
